


Revenge of

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Mythical Quest [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Romance, Sex, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: After the events that happened in , Jenn made Rosa assistant manger for the Backstreet Boys. When the band hosts a contest by MTV, they make a trip to  for the finals, but , , and  are left behind so they decide to raise the money to travel to . After all the characters arrive in , Kristin and Howie feels disturbed as Kevin begins having the same nightmares as Leigh. This causes distressed  between the friends but is eventually resolved.





	Revenge of

Leigh Dorough was sound asleep in bed, not a sound nor car is heard from outside her hotel room all is quiet until a click and beep is heard and her two sons James and Holden walked in with best friend/sister wive Kristin's two boys, Mason and Maxwell.

"Are you sure it's in here?"

"I thought you had it with you."

"I did, now can you keep it down? My mom's asleep." James put his finger to his lips.

"Right, look quietly."

"Hey, Leigh. You see Howie?" Kevin asks, as he 

"Howie went out with AJ, said they should only be gone for a couple hours.” Leigh says,

notices Kevin still staring at her, with a far away look in his eyes, causing her to feel 

as Kevin green eyes never leave her

He picked her up and

Leigh gasped and took tight hold of the 

She grabbed onto his broad shoulders as he picked her up to push her against the wall. Their breathing grew more labored and neither spoke.

" Kevin whispers, in her ear and and removes his clothes as she watches. He smiles at her and and pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips passionately and this time she returns the kiss. Leigh wraps her arms around his neck as he pushes her over on her back and starts kissing her neck as he moves on top of her, as both their breathing becomes quite even.

"It's okay."

"I got you." Kevin struggles to say, as she tense up a little, he stops and waits for her breathing to calm down before he continues. Kevin moves in and out of her slowly gradually increasing the pace as her hips meet each of his thrusts. Leigh nuzzles his neck as he picks up the pace even more. Both of their bodies are soaked with sweat as soft cries of pleasure come from them both as their bodies begin to shake. He slowly set her down, and 

"

"I know." Kevin said, bending his head down to sweetly kiss her.

_Doroughs' Residence_

Leigh wakes up, screaming, waking up Howie next to her.

"Leigh, baby, it's okay!" Howie trying to get over her screaming and heavy breathing as he pulls her into his arms and tries to stop her from shaking as she begins to cry.

Leigh place a hand on her chest as Howie put his hand on her back.

"Everything's okay." Howie holds her in his arms tightly for several long minutes before she quiets down. “Do you want to talk about it?”

"No, it's awful." Leigh shook her head, as she holds onto him even tighter. Howie lays back in the bed with her tightly in his arms, wonder to himself what has made his wife so upset, as he listens to her breathing come back to normal. "Please don't leave me."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Howie reassured as he kisses her on the forehead and smiles at her.

"I love you." Leigh whispered, as she rests her head back on his chest, as he wraps his arms around her. Howie waits for her to slip back off to sleep, still wondering to himself what the bad dream was about, as he drifts off to sleep.

***SIMULTANEOUSLY***

_Richardsons' Residence_

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Kevin screams out, as he sits up in the middle of Kristin and his bed in a cold sweat. Kristin wakes up concerned as she sees Kevin quickly jumps out of the bed and turns on the bedroom light, and it was only a dream. He quickly goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face, before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“She’s Howie’s wife, my wife's best friend and he is my bandmate!” Kevin says out loud to himself, before jumping at the sight of Kristin.

"Kevin, is everything okay?" Kristin anxiously waiting for a answer.

Kevin shut his eyes before looking at Kristin. "No, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Kristin pull Kevin's hand and then goes back to the bedroom. Thanking God it was only a dream as they crawls back under their blankets.

"Something wrong, Kevin?" Kristin turning over to Kevin.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just a bad dream that's all."

Troubled by her husband's nightmare, Kristin slipped her fingers in his arm and hand before snuggling into a sleep on his chest as he dozes back off to sleep.


End file.
